


【殤浪】 同心

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: 第二季十二集後的一輛車。





	【殤浪】 同心

 

潔白的紗布在手臂上纏繞最後一圈，殤不患仔細地將末端束好，浪巫謠此刻已將滿身血污清洗乾淨，一派嫻靜姿態。若不是那一處處礙眼的白紗，幾讓人以為這是臨上場前演出的置裝。他略動了動，似乎甚為滿意，正待將手由男人的掌中撤出，卻被男人反手握住。方才在眾人面前展露將才、大顯神威的男人苦惱地搔了搔頭，似乎在躊躇著如何開口。

「被聆牙那塊木頭說成是木頭，還真令人生氣。」話雖如此，但男人的語調中卻並無半分惱怒之意。「你啊……也別老是低著頭。」輕輕抬起紅髮青年小巧的下顎，讓兩人的目光相對。

「我的心，又不是木頭做的。」

他將人攬進自己懷中，在對方耳邊低聲道：

「……對不起啊，巫謠。」  
「讓你擔憂成這樣。」

 

彷彿水落石出，所有心事至此無所遁形。紅髮的美青年先是一僵，而後慢慢地、一點一點任自己偎進男人懷中。  
身為搭檔，他曾迎接過無數浴血奮戰或久別重逢後的擁抱。然而身為心有所屬之人，他無須明言便理解了這個擁抱的意涵。

「浪，我的心思，你是最明白的。」  
「這麼些鬼東西帶在身上，我……」  
不擅言詞的男人話中有明顯的愧意和懊惱。

是了。他放不下他，也放不下芸芸眾生。這是不患的溫柔，這就很好。

 

「你有腳，我也有腳。」看似沒頭沒腦的一句話，但身為搭檔，歷經無數日月相伴的殤不患卻瞬間理解了對方的言外之意，能隻身橫渡鬼歿之地，與七殺天淩相抗的青年是他引以為傲的搭檔，如今越過千山萬水來到他身邊，也毫無怨言。

略掙起身，翡翠色眼眸定定地望住他，眸色幽深，是比往日斬殺妖邪時還要堅定的決心。  
「殤就放心做你該做的事。」

回應他的是男人帶著灼人熱意的雙唇和懷抱。

 

「殤，」好不容易從幾乎窒息的親吻中脫出，素來寡言的青年更是喘息地僅能吐出單字。

「抱我。」小小聲地在耳邊低訴，不是好像，是原本就有魔性的聲音。  
無法拒絕也是情有可原。男人這麼想著。

「……這個時候？」素來豁達的男人苦笑，企圖拾回最後的理智。

「可是、我想要……」  
「現在就想。」

低著頭，玉色的雙頰到後頸都飛紅一片，卻執意說著大膽的話。腦袋中彷彿有什麼轟然炸開，他一手安撫地輕拍著焰色的腦後，另一隻手卻摸索著捉住了青年微微顫抖的手。

「好。」

 

穩定的手，寬大，厚實、乾燥。和他自己的一併在未經人事的甬道中開拓，每一個動作都像檢測，觀察著他是否逞強，彷彿下一刻就要出手勸阻，事實卻是一步步在他身心裡越走越深。「別著急呀……」青年咬緊了下唇，在跪伏的姿態下勉力忍住腰部的顫抖。事到臨頭，他素來喜愛的男人的溫柔全成了折磨。

「可、可以了……」他發出幾乎是哀鳴的泣音，卻被男人溫暖的唇瓣封住。

就像俊挺的冰山逐漸化成了一汪春水，晃蕩著、蒸騰著，邀請他一一品嚐。而男人也真的這麼做了，先是蹂躪過豐潤的唇，將兩片唇瓣染上曖昧的水色，濕熱的親吻同時不斷地落在臉頰、耳後和發燙的耳垂邊。修長潔白的頸項就在眼前，彷彿動物的本能，男人一口咬下，細細地啃咬起來。

「啊……」他呻吟出聲，將自己的要害毫不防備地坦露給他，只細白的手指揪住男人的前襟，輕輕地在他身上扭動。

男人的那雙大手，唇舌都在他身子內外點火，就連鬍髭似有若無地擦過都像是可以燎原，長年的劍繭撫過無人曾踏足之地，緊窄的腰部不由自主地劇烈顫動，一下，又一下，直到塌陷下來。

已經沒有力氣再自己動手，只能任憑男人的第二、第三根手指逐漸深入，在體內恣意按壓攪動。異物在體內的感覺很是怪異，但急切地想要換成其他的東西進來是否更加不可理喻？他已經無法分辨，有著魔力的聲音難耐地啜泣，似是不明白男人為什麼要逼迫自己到這個地步。又或者是，逼迫他自己到這個地步。

男人的眼中，分明如鏡子般倒映出和自己一般無二的慾望。

快意便高歌，見了惡人便斬殺，弦歌斷邪從來性如烈火、快意恩仇，何曾受過今日這般不上不下的拖磨。

環著男人的脖子，他雙膝分開跪坐，貼上男人堅實的胸膛，赤裸的身體緊密交疊，兩人均忍不住逸出輕嘆。在男人腿上輕輕蹭動，似是提醒男人自己也急待抒解。火熱的氣息在彼此間交錯，而罪魁禍首只會一千零一句地要他等，再等等。

「我怕傷了你，巫謠……」

男人的氣息噴灑在敏感的耳畔，他不禁全身戰慄，在無聲的尖叫中一口咬在了對方肩上。

男人低沈的聲音在胸腔裡笑了笑，將嗚咽著的青年從身上剝了下來，放倒在床，除去自己剩餘的衣物，雙手握住青年的腰部，欺身壓上。

他全身心地打開，準備迎接男人的入侵。

縱然長年習武，筋骨柔軟，雙腿仍是被分開到了不曾想像的地步。然而沈甸甸的份量在窄小的洞口前巡梭，卻遲遲未能盡數闖入。

「對不起，是不是很疼？」英俊的面容滿是憂慮，青年來不及看男人額上有著豆大汗珠，但卻小心翼翼地讀著他神情的模樣。殷紅的唇被咬地煞白，秀麗的長眉在眉心揪成一團，男人心疼地落下無數的親吻撫慰，用手輕輕撫弄他前端的慾望安慰。

「只要是你、只要是你……」長久的期待和內裡的空虛同時咬齧著他，青年似乎已經意識不到自己在說些什麼，只任憑純情又生澀的祈求在男人心頭恣意地撓了又撓。男人的表情幾不可察地動搖了一瞬，沈重的份量整個覆了上來。

「巫謠，忍耐一會。」他在敏感的耳廓邊柔聲道，而後猛然挺身。

 

在最初的幾分鐘他失去了意識，而後才慢慢將視線聚焦。上方俯視著他的眼神專注又溫柔，他不知道是由自己找回的呼吸，還是男人重新將生氣渡給了他，被填滿的巨大喜悅在體內炸開。他楔進他的身體，就像他原本空無一物的心，有一日被闖進填滿。從此西幽第一樂師的歌聲，原如遨翔於天際的鳳凰，由不食人間煙火的天籟，一轉而注入了聽者動心，聞者感懷的懾人情感。

修長的雙腿無師自通地環上強健的腰部，他擁抱著男人寬闊的肩。

「我的。」他輕輕地，宛如歌唱地說。

男人撥開他汗濕的額髮，落下一吻。不需多言，彷彿心有靈犀地補完了青年遺漏的句子。

「是，你也是我的了。」

男人火熱的性器在他身體內開拓，縱然硬得發疼，但殤不患仍是忍住了狂抽猛送的念頭，包裹住他的甬道緊緻而溫暖，連進出都有些艱難，凡是男人都要忍不住發狂，但他畢竟捨不得。他深吸了一口氣，一邊緩慢地擺動腰部，一邊端詳著青年的神情。

「不患，我好高興……」青年翡翠色的眼眸中淚水盈然，似乎已對不上上方溫柔而焦灼的目光，然而卻緊緊地捉著男人手臂，彷彿生怕會驀地消失一般。

隨著男人的進入，甬道被熨開、被擠壓成他的形狀充實地填滿。在男人一下一下的挺腰之中，初嚐人事的身體有什麼被逐漸喚醒過來，青年不自禁地低吟了一聲，又是一聲。肉刃在他體內突突地跳，帶動他心跳的速度，從身體內部傳來的甜美戰慄催出青年無法自持的聲音。他的身體如今變作了一架樂器，被男人所彈奏，隨著自然的韻律流洩出他自己也未曾譜寫過的曲調。

「啊、……不患……！」

身下的美人隨著他的動作唱出動聽的呻吟，男人小心翼翼地律動著，分身被溫暖濕熱地包覆，就如青年往日裡對他百般幾不可察的包容。垂下眼看青年微微蹙眉，卻隱含歡愉的姣好面容，一顆心就如浸在溫水中熨貼滾燙，只覺柔情萬種，說不出的溫柔疼痛。

但，身為男人的那一部份卻仍覺得有些不足，他有些艱難地道：「巫謠，我、能不能……」

被情慾燒灼地眼角微紅，還帶著水氣的碧色眼眸癡迷又失神地看著他，彷彿知曉他隱密的心事。青年雙手捧住男人的臉龐，「不患，我不會壞掉的……」略有些瘖啞的嗓子低聲說完，又像是害羞似的直接吻住了男人的薄唇，不給他回話的機會。

男人順勢撬開了那兩片唇瓣，同時開始毫不留情地撞進他的身體，上下同時地與他交纏。

「嗯啊、啊啊──！」

殤不患入得極深，每回衝撞似乎要將囊袋都一併操進，股間傳來陣陣令人面紅耳赤的拍打聲，在快感和疼痛酥麻交錯之間，青年幾乎產生了男人將要楔入自己體內的錯覺。狂風暴雨之際，他只能緊緊攀住男人的身軀。

男人的氣息似乎也不如先前的輕鬆，他頭一低，又噙住青年的唇狠狠親吻，含含糊糊地說：「巫謠，你唱的歌……真好聽！」

被侍弄得渾身無力的青年呆了片刻，方才明白了對方言語中調笑之意，反射地用手臂擋住了臉，卻被男人拿了開去。又低聲說：「你這樣……也好看。」

老實的男人不擅言詞，來來回回都是這樣的句子，卻勾得見慣華麗辭藻的吟遊詩人心神蕩漾，渾身酥軟地任男人長驅直入。

在幾乎滅頂的快感中，青年猝不及防地驚叫出聲，四肢內外不由自主地緊絞住男人。殤不患吃了一驚，幾乎繳械，回過氣來，連忙停下動作，捧住青年的臉仔細端詳。

「巫謠、巫謠，疼嗎……？」

見那神色並非痛楚，才放下了心。拿手背替白晰的額頭抹了抹汗，又盯住青年的臉瞧了一會，楞忡片刻，眼底漸漸泛出笑意。

「是不是……？」向著印象中同樣的地方挺了挺身。

「嗚！」那是接近於痛楚、卻又包含著快樂的聲音，青年的腰部劇烈地彈了一下，臉上是難以形容的豔麗顏色。同為男性，殤不患自然明白這意味著什麼，他再次重重一頂到底，咬著透紅的耳廓悄聲問：「舒服嗎？」

被這一下強烈的快感逼得幾乎哭了出來，俊美的青年半是失神地將臉埋進壯實的胸口，直覺答道：「嗯、好…舒服……」

男人渾厚的笑聲響起，在他耳邊隆隆作響。

「會讓你更舒服的。」

從未想過自己會發出如此被情慾席捲的聲線，男人將他的兩隻手都反著別到頭頂，用狂暴的節奏抱著他狠狠戳刺，次次都往要命的地方去。

「不患、不患──啊……！」

弦歌斷邪從來性如烈火、快意恩仇，唯獨在面對這個男人時會按捺自己，小心地藏起心事。但此時他無法再做思考，不成句的聲調被同一個名字所充滿，好像逼迫著素日不坦率的青年將過去吞下的呼喚盡數吐出。

聽到自己的名字被帶著哭音的呻吟著、呼喚著，男人似乎更加興奮，腰下加力馳騁，硬是把青年逼出了滿面清淚，幾度連呼吸都要停滯，哭也哭不出來。扭動著身體，只任憑身下的小穴痙攣著，把侵入的巨物絞得死緊。

染上薄紅的身體有好幾次幾乎達到了爆發的邊緣，但每當快要逼近那一點時，男人卻像是讀懂了他的身體似的，將原本速度放緩，「巫謠，你的腰…快折斷了……」然後才一次次重新開始新一輪的兇猛攻勢，那是令人瘋狂的溫柔。

終於，感覺到身下哭叫的氣力漸微，殤不患才放過了他，不再顧及對方是不是能承受，男人將兩條修長的雙腿折到胸口，使他們每次下身的嵌合緊貼再也沒有縫隙。直到白色濁液噴灑在兩人肌膚的同時，身上的男人更加賣力，為高潮尚未止歇的青年帶來更多餘韻，他幸福得全身顫抖，在殘存的意識中，在一次激烈的衝撞後，殤不患幾乎是用盡力氣地將肉刃埋入深處，深深固定在他的體內，大股大股的液體洶湧地填滿了他。

 

交纏的姿態維持了不知多久，男人方戀戀不捨地起身，眼前猶然一榻淫靡豔色，焰色的長髮淩亂地散落在雪白的前額、頸邊和身側，和一身情事過後的紅痕交相輝映。似是先前被男人疼愛地太過，就算殤不患已經起身，初次承歡的俊美青年還是失神地維持著方才與男人接合的姿態，只餘身下男人剛退出的小洞還無力地翕張。

臉上一紅，男人不免心疼又有些歉然。他扯過一件外衣，想要將被汗水和體液打得濕透的青年抱起。「我們，去清洗一下……」

不料，原應氣力用盡的青年卻彷彿突然掙紮起來。他連眼睛都睜不開，卻小聲嗚咽著說：

「想留著、你的東西……」

男人將青年的臉龐轉向自己，翡翠色的星眸半斂，羽睫輕顫，似是不敢和他的目光相接，才一觸，隨即又別了開去。

「傻瓜。」

男人眼色一暗，反手將青年再次壓入衽席，就著不久前留下的液體再次重重挺入。

孤燈挑盡，卻是一室旖旎，青年宛轉的吟哦又一陣陣勾人心弦地迴盪在整個房中。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不必要的附註：沒換姿勢是因為殤叔顧慮阿浪的傷。


End file.
